theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Speedy Gonzales
' Speedy Gonzales' is the fastest mouse in all Mexico and is a tiny, brown-furred mouse. He also owns the local pizza place, Pizzarriba, one of the most popular hangouts in town. He lives in a mouse hole in Bugs’ house, freely dispensing brutally honest advice. Biography Speedy first appears in the pilot episode, Best Friends, where he is shown under the refrigerator getting sucked into a vacuum cleaner by Daffy. He is later seen in "Best Friends", telling Daffy he has to go into to his heart and be nice, but then he says "Uh-oh" when he accidentally made Daffy evilly nice. Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales.|link=Best Friends Speedy's second appearance was in Monster Talent, where it is shown he owns a pizza company called "Pizzariba". He is shown creating the new "cold pizza", which he is going to sell all over the country. It is then shown he is shooting a commercial for Pizzariba, which he wants Bugs to star in, but he has to choose Porky (who he frequently calls "Pinky") to do the part. Though, he soon convinces Bugs to do the part in the commercial. Image:1303741827.jpg|Porky is excited that he gets to be in Speedy's commercial.|link=Monster Talent Image:Speedy Wanna Party with Bugs.png|Speedy enjoys how Bugs says "I Like It" better than Porky.|link=Monster Talent In the episode Casa de Calma, Speedy stars in his first Merrie Melodie, Queso Bandito, a song about his earlier days when he was a cheese bandit. In Devil Dog, Speedy appears from his mouse hole in Bugs' House and taught Bugs how to make the Tasmanian Devil (or Poochie to Bugs) stay calm. He also mentions that his family is having a fancy dinner in his mouse hole. Image:Snapshot20110626164029.png|Speedy comes out of his mouse hole.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164044.png|Speedy pokes the Tasmanian Devil, making him calmer.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164117.png|Speedy trains Taz to be good and nice.|link=Devil Dog He also appears in That's My Baby, at Pizzaribba, where Speedy asks Bugs that they have the cinnamon breadsticks, Bugs says he'll take it so he gave him the cinnamon breadsticks.﻿ In Sunday Night Slice, Speedy is shown owning a restaraunt in his mouse hole in a flashback, when Bugs asks him to help run Giraddi's Pizza with him, and when he agrees, the restaraunt becomes a huge sucsess. Later on, Bugs soon changed the name to Pizzariba, to match Speedy's Spanish personality and language. At the end, he is shown working there still. At the end of the credits, he appears waving his hat. In The DMV, he appears briefly where he drove under Sam's car. Some shots of Speedy Featured in the Outro Snapshot20110915124427.png|Speedy waving his hat. Snapshot20110915124423.png|Speedy jumping while waving his hat. Snapshot20110915124417.png|Speedy at the end. Trivia *Speedy appears to live in the same house as Bugs and Daffy. *Speedy calls Porky Pig, Pinky in Monster Talent and is the first character to incorrectly say a different character's name. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Supporting Characters